Kisses Goodbye
by fedupwityodrama
Summary: This is the remake of the sequal to How I Never Wanted It: When Jimmy and his family move to Florida that think it will solve everything but they just never learn that you cant run away from everything no matter how hard you try...
1. Chapter 1

_**Jimmy's POV**_

_**Emma has been bumming off of us for over a little over a year and she has become irresponsible . I wanted to kick her out and so did Paige, but Paige doesn't even live here. Manny didn't want to see Emily on the streets, and that was the only reason she didn't want Emma to go. **_

"**Hi daddy" Arianna (now almost 2) said as she reached for me to pick her up.**

"**Hey Anna" I said and looked around for her brother.**

"**Hey baby" Manny said walking into the room and kissing me. "You got mail from UCLA" **

_**Me and Craig had applied to all the same colleges hoping to go to school together, especially since him and Paige were together now and she had applied to the same colleges too. **_

"**Well open it" Manny said very eager.**

_**I skimmed over the page and so the only part I really cared about.**_

"**I have been accepted" I said.**

"**Oh my gosh" She said and ran for the phone.**

_**Paige and Craig had gotten their acceptance letters the week before and now that I had gotten mine, It was off to L.A. for us.**_

"**I'm so excited" Manny said as she danced around the room with Arianna.**

_**Arianna giggled while she and Manny whirled around the room, I loved to see them happy, because it made me happy. I ended up dancing around to and then Arianna got to loud and woke up Jimmy so we stopped. I never like to see Manny cry even if she was just watching a sad movie, because me makes me feel like I failed her.**_

"**I have even more good news, but we have to wait until Paige and Craig get here" Manny said with more joy.**

"**Mommy" Jimmy said as he climbed into Manny's lap, then he started over. "Mommy is going to have a baby".**

_**I didn't know how to act, I wasn't sure if I wanted to angry at myself, or happy. I saw how happy Manny was, and knew this must be something great.**_

"**Great, we can have the three kids that we should have in the beginning" I said feeling pain in my chest.**

"**Yeah, the three we should have always had" she said with a tear in her eye.**

_**Just then Paige walked in and we let Jimmy report the news to her and then I told her about my letter. We went out to celebrate and left the kids with Spike. When my parents told me my teen years would be the best of my life, I didn't know that I could be married with children and they still be the best. When we came home Emma was there and so was Jay and his friends which was a big no-no. **_

"**Excuse me, but may I ask you why you are here" Manny asked Jay politely.**

"**Well isn't this my girlfriends house" He asked with a sweet smile.**

"**No it isn't this is mine and Jimmy's house, Emma pays no rent therefore it is where we let her sleep" She said getting a little angry.**

"**Are you telling me that I am not apart of this household" Emma asked standing up.**

"**I'm not saying that, what I'm saying this is not your house so you consult me before bringing hoodlums into my house" Manny said beginning to scream.**

"**Well since I have no say in what's going on how about I leave" Emma said standing up in Manny's face.**

"**Yeah, I think it would be best if you leave" Manny said.**

_**Manny sat on the couch and watched her pack her things but then she reached for Emily. **_

"**Put her down" Manny said sternly.**

"**No, she's mine" Emma said taking another step to the door.**

"**Well let's ask Emily" Manny said with a smirk.**

"**She has no choice" Emma said.**

"**She knows what's best even at her age" Manny yelled back with tears starting to roll down her check.**

_**Emily picked Manny, which broke Emma's heart but at least we know she had a home. The rest of the night there was a lot of crying. Manny cried which made all the babies cry and at one point I just wanted to brake down and cry. Everyone did finally get to sleep and that night I made a decision that I thought was good for the whole family.**_


	2. All To Soon

_**Manny's POV**_

**  
"Wake up" Jimmy said rolling me on to my back.**

"**I don't want to go to school today" I said putting a pillow over my head.**

"**Come on we have to pack" he said looking for a shirt.**

"**Where are we going" I asked sitting up.**

"**Florida" he said walking into the bathroom.**

"**Jimmy, you don't go for another couple of months babe" I reminded him.**

"**Well I think it would be better if we left now, and so does Craig" He said looking me straight in the eye.**

_**I pouted but we still packed for hours straight and then Paige came over with her boxes and some lunch. Jimmy wouldn't let me left anything so I kind of got out easy which made me feel bad. Paige made lots of plans for the new baby and Anna to match just about everyday of the week if it's a girl and for him and Jimmy to be the best brothers in the world of it's a boy. I think Paige was more excited than me and Jimmy combined. I was a little excited but when I found out I didn't expect to have Emily living with us. I wondered what would happen about Spike and Mr. Simpson. Emily was their first grandchild and I didn't exactly want to take her away from them. **_

"**Jimmy we need to talk" I said after Paige had went home and the babies were asleep.**

"**What's wrong" he said with a twisted look on his face.**

"**I don't think we should take Emily with us, I think she should stay here, with her grandparents" I said looking at me feet.**

"**I didn't make the choice to take her from Emma, you did. Manny its up to you I have no say in this. You wanted Emily, not me" He said coldly.**

"**Well then she stays" I said and then walked into our room and picked out what was left of my school and put them in a suit case for our road trip the next day.**

_**I separate all of Emily's things from Arianna's and put them into a little box and put them in the car. I let Emily sleep in the bed with me and Jimmy that night because I would truly miss her. Arianna would miss her too, but Arianna would forget. I would never forget all the things I had went through the last couple of years. Paige decided to take me to the Dot so I could get a load off that afternoon.**_

"**So, you know what I really want to hear about… so tell" Paige blurted out.**

"**Well we have seven months to prepare" I said informing her on the most important thing right now. **

"**I remember the day Anna and Jimmy were born. It was the day that --" She cut herself off.**

"**The day Alexia died" I knew what she wanted to say.**

"**Yeah, that day" She said looking down.**

"**I kind of hope it's a girl, so that it would be like Alexia was here all along" I said starting to tear up.**

"**I know what you mean. Lets go to the mall" She said and jumped up with a huge smile.**


	3. What We're Leaving Behind

_**A/N-Well I think I forgot to clear this up but...Jimmy Paige and Craig are all seniors which makes them 17 and I making Manny 16. Jimmy and Arianna (Manny and Jimmy's twins) area almost 2 and Emily is 1 if Alexia would have lived she would be 3**_

_**Jimmy's POV**_

_**I didn't really want to make my family move to Florida so soon but at least we weren't going alone. Maybe all this drama would go away now that we were leaving , since Emily is staying behind we wouldn't have to worry about Emma coming back and going insane about her. **_

"**Manny" I yelled into the bedroom. "Manny"**

"**What do you want? She said screaming at the top of her lungs.**

"**Don't you remember what to day is?" she looked at me puzzled as I spoke.**

"**No actually I don't" she snapped.**

"**Well let me inform you _babe_ today is your last day in Canada, so make the best of it" I said trying not to lose my temper.**

_**I knew that leaving Canada was hard for Manny and Paige but it was something we needed to do. Emily was the part Manny just couldn't accept though, she didn't want to leave her here for Emma to come back and get, I'm sure that Spike wouldn't let her waltz in and take Emily. Manny was taking on to much, she was expecting a baby but yet she was trying to take in everyone else's kids. **_

"**I'm here" Paige announced as she burst through the door.**

"**Well we have all our stuff ready but Mrs. Brooks doesn't want to get out of bed.**

"**Leave her alone, if that's how she wants to spend her last day sleeping let her.**

"**If your going to talk about me please do it so I cant hear" Manny said as she walked out of the room and into the babies.**

"**Manny come on sweetie" Paige said sweetly.**

"**Look, I don't know why you three feel like everyone is on your time, I'll be out when I'm ready" She yelled at us.**

"**Seven months left" I said**

_**We watched out last movie at the mall, we ate at for the last time at the Dot, we went to the school for the last time. When Paige broke down into to tears we decided it was time to go home for the night since we would be living early the next morning. I woke up and got everything else ready before I woke Manny.**_

"**I'm sorry about yesterday" she apologized after I woke her up.**

"**It's alright I understand. Besides you know I couldn't be mad at you for long, not with that cute face" I said and kissed her.**

_**When Paige came over we load up the van, gave the mover directions to out home we would be sharing then went over to Spike's. After a long emotional good-bye to Emily we set off on our long journey to Florida. We took turns on our 18 hour trip to Tallahassee. When we got there it was near midnight and we ended up sleeping on bare floors with blankets. Jimmy and Anna slept roughly the night and that kept me and Manny up. We woke up around 12 the next after noon to see cribs already up and to smell breakfast. **_

"**What the-" my mom cut me off **

"**Its about time you woke up we have many things to do today"_ s_he said.**

"**Mom, I have something to tell you" I said as I walked up behind her.**

"**What is it Jimmy, you can tell me anything" she stopped what she was doing.**

"**Manny is going to have a baby" I wait for her response.**

"**At least your fertile" was her only response.**

_**After everyone was awake we started putting stuff in place and by the end of the day the only thing that wasn't exactly right was the kitchen that my mom have taken over. We would start school the next day and all of us were excited but I had a pit in my stomach about the next day. **_


	4. Nameless

_**Manny's POV**_

_**I was so excited and I had picked out my best outfit to wear and I was ready to go while the others were still eating. I was excited about going to the beach after we came home with the babies too. Jimmy and Anna had never been in the water but eh way they loved baths I'm sure they will like the pool.**_

"**Lets go hun" Paige said to Craig while we walked out.**

"**Are you excited as me" I asked Jimmy when we got in the car.**

"**No where close to how excited you are" he said smiling **

_**I was a silent ride until we pulled up in front of an enormous school and Paige gave out a gasp.**_

"**It's huge" Paige said in awe.**

"**It's not doing us any good sitting here" Craig said and opened his door.**

"**I wonder how different this is from DCS" Paige said right before we opened he door.**

"**A lot" I said when we walked in to see hundreds of people in one room.**

"**Minus well go ahead and find the main office" Jimmy said with a smile.**

_**The others got placed in the same homerooms lucky for them, but since I'm in a different grade I was in class with no one I know. Then a boy with a goofy grin named Jonathon was assigned to show me around.**_

"**So where are you from" Jonathon asked.**

"**Canada, I used to go to Degrassi Community School" I answered returning a smile.**

"**Oh, did you have a boyfriend" he asked shyly"**

"**Yeah" I said holding up my left hand to reveal my ring.**

"**Your not serious" he whispered shocked. "Your to young and pretty".**

"**Yeah I am, and I have a son and daughter too" I said.**

"**No way, but your not fat" he said with huge smile.**

"**Thanks" I said but the bell rang.**

_**He showed me to my P.E. class that I had first period and then at the end Jimmy was there waiting for me with a huge hug. **_

**_Jimmy's POV_**

_**My first period class was awful, it was full of giggling girls that just sat there staring and pointing at me. I hate to say it but most of them were ugly. At the end of first I went to meet Manny in front of the gym. **_

"**So how was you first class" I asked Manny as I put my arm around her.**

"**Pretty good, I get along with all the girls" she said then kissed me.**

"**No PDA" I teacher yelled at us.**

"**PDA" Manny asked.**

"**Public Display of Affection" he yelled again like we were stupid.**

_**We went our separate ways and gladly Craig was in my next class since there was only one Latin 4 teacher. There were even more giggling girls in there but Craig was there to help me through. When I found out how the lunch was I was even more bummed. There were four different 45 minute lunch breaks and you can't leave campus. Paige and Manny had luckily gotten lunch together but I was alone and so was Craig I did end up meeting some guys from the basketball team because they had heard about my recommendation from DeGrassi. My last 4 periods where horrible, in P.E. all the guys taunted me about having a wife but at least I could get a girl. In English I was ahead so it was all review and it was so boring. Science was the only class I even wanted to come back to and then, at the last minute I found out that since I was a senior with all my credits I got to go home during last period since I had a job.**_

"**Hi" a girl with bright red hair and a bad tan to go with it said as I walked out.**

"**Hey" I said and kept walking.**

"**Why are you in a rush" she ran in front of me.**

"**I want to go see my son and daughter then I have to come back and pick up my wife and friends, gotta problem with it" I snapped for no reason.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to give this to you" she said handing me a letter I had written Manny earlier.**

"**No its not your fault, I've been really stressed out lately" I took it form her a started to walk just a little slower.**

"**You have two kids" She asked stopping me again dead in my tracks. **

"**A son, Jimmy, and a daughter, Anna" I answered while sitting on my car hood.**

"**Who's their mom, is she around" She asked seeming concerned**

"**Yeah she is 16, her name is Manny" I said looking at me Nikes.**

"**I think I know her, she is in my P.E. class. She has pretty dark hair with a beautiful skin tone doesn't she" She asked as her eyes lit up.**

"**That's my Manny" I said as the last bell rung.**

"**Well I have to go meet my boyfriend, see you around" she said then stopped. "Or not".**

**  
**


	5. So You Say

_**Manny's POV**_

_**As soon as the bell rung Jonathon walked me to my locker.**_

"**Jon" I said turning to Jonathon.**

"**Yeah" he said with is face towards the locker.**

"**What's the school's policy on pregnant students" I asked.**

"**Well" he answered as we walked to the door. "Its kind of non tolerant, they send them off to a school until after the child is born"**

"**Thanks for everything today Jon" I said.**

"**Your saying goodbye like I'll never see you again" he said joking.**

"**You may not for seven months" I said and walked to Paige.**

_**On the ride home Paige complained the whole time about me with Jon even thought Jimmy didn't mind. I had saw him with a red haired chick which I knew was the reason why. But I knew it was nothing, he loved me and the kids to much and I had seen her with some other guy after gym.**_

"**I have bad news guys" I said as we sat down with all the kids and Jimmy's mom for dinner.**

"**Don't cry mommy" Jimmy said.**

"**I'm not crying yet baby"**

"**So what is it" Craig asked stuffing his mouth.**

"**This school does not educate pregnant women" Jimmy's mother took the words right out of my mouth.**

"**Yeah, how did you know" I asked her.**

"**DeGrassi called to inform them and they called to talk to a parent to see if we were aware" she explained. "When I told them that yes I was aware you were having your third child and I was very excited and happy they almost flew off their rockers. They have a special school that they say you have to attend so that if anything were to happen to you while carrying my new grandson--"**

"**Son" Jimmy asked smiling. "What makes you so sure that it's a boy".**

"**I just do" she said flashing a smile. "Well they don't what anything to be on their hands if something happens to you while at school".**

"**I understand" I said as someone rang the doorbell.**

_**Jimmy went to answer and came back leading Jonathon through the hall to the dinning room. I saw Paige's eyes roll to the back of her head and Craig sighed **_

"**You dropped this on the way out of school, I thought you might need it" he said handing me my book.**

"**Oh thanks" I said giving him and hug and receiving a frown from Paige.**

_**We invited him to eat dinner but he declined because he said he told his mom he would be right back. After dinner Jimmy and Craig went put back to play basketball while me and Paige set up some more stuff in the living room. Anna had a fever by the end of the night, but that gave Jimmy's mom a reason to stay a couple more days. Every time the kids got sick it made me think about Alexia. I missed her so much even thought I had only been with her a couple of months, I wanted the new baby to be a girl so that it would be like it should be. I can't say that I wanted to be a family with Hazel's baby but she did grow on me. I sure enough wouldn't forget all the things she taught me. **_

"**MANNY" Paige was shouting since she had called my name at least ten times, but I had been thinking about Lexia.**

"**Oh Paige" I said flying into her in tearful sobs.**

"**It's alright" she said comforting me. "Everything is going to be fine, its not going to be like last time."**

**_Jimmy's POV_**

_**I heard Paige screaming for me and I ran to the living room with out even thinking. The first thing I saw was her leaning over Manny, who was laid out on the floor.**_

"**What happened" I asked as I ran to the other side of Manny followed by my mom.**

"**One second she as crying and talking about Alexia and the next she just blanked out."**

"**Well some one call 911" My mom said**

_**Craig called the ambulance and soon they were there. By the time we got to the hospital Paige was in hysterics and Craig was beginning to get upset. I left both of them behind once we go the hospital. I couldn't see Manny until she calmed down, but the doctor said that she was wanting to see Alexia. I felt tears coming up as I explained to him what happened to Alexia. After she had some time to calm down they ran some test to see what was causing her hysterics before she hurt the baby. Soon after she called for Paige. Paige came out with a red face and tears in her eyes, and it was my turn next. **_

"**Jimmy I'm sorry for what I did" she said as soon as I sat down by her bed.**

"**You didn't do anything" I said.**

"**It's my fault that Alexia isn't here" she cried**

"**Don't cry Manny" I said pushing her wild dark hair from her face. "There was nothing you could have done to keep that from happening.**

"**If I wouldn't have forgotten my phone in the car, or if I wouldn't have went shopping--" I cut off her sentence knowing what would have come next.**

"**If, if, if," I said. "You loved her very much and never would have done anything on purpose to hurt her.**

"**I love you Jimmy" she said**

"**I love you more" I said with a smile.**

"**So you think" she said before falling asleep.**


	6. Where We All Went Wrong

_**A/N-- To cause less confusion I'm going to start referring to Manny and Jimmy's son Jimmy as just plain Jay since the real Jay wont be in the story any longer. I'm also really sorry about the huge delay in my last chapter, I wasnt really sure what to write but from now on I promise to get at least one chapter in a week.**_

_**Paige's POV A Month Later**_

_**I loved Manny like a sister, but things were starting to become unbearable. It had had been crazy with all her mood swings and all the crying. Craig stopped touching me the way he used to and I began to see him with other girls more often, he was looking at Manny with more affection even if she didn't notice. When he touched Manny even if it was just to help her in the car he let his hands linger longer even if Jimmy did say he was only trying to help.**_

"**Hey baby" Manny said to Jimmy as we walked in from shopping.**

"**Hey sweetheart" he said back while getting up to help with her bags.**

"**Where is Craig" I asked Jimmy.**

"**I honestly don't know but he said he would be back soon" Jimmy said **

"**Yeah whatever" I said sulking into the kitchen.**

_**Maybe if I was more like Manny Craig would find interest in me again. Her tiny figure was starting to show that she was with child. When she was crying or going through stress she was so fun and loving and carefree, maybe I should be more like her.**_

_**Manny's POV The Next Day**_

_**I could hardly wait to find out if the baby was a boy or girl, but I would have to wait 3 weeks. Paige had saved money that at any other time she would have spent on Craig to buy outfits. Jimmy was excited because I was showing and he loved to rub my stomach and Arianna was a little jealous but Jimmy loved her more than ever. **_

"**Park" Jimmy yelled in one of his incomplete sentences. **

"**Wait until I finish my homework" I replied to his endless cries.**

"**Hurry" he said but it sounded more like 'hairy'.**

"**Okay baby just a couple more" I said as I raced through Algebra 2 problems.**

"**Hey" Jimmy said as he walked in from basketball practice through the front with Craig coming in the back door from taking pictures .**

"**We are going to the park" I said grabbing a coat.**

"**Give me a second and I'll come to take some pictures" Craig offered.**

"**I would come but I have a load of homework" Jimmy said as he collapsed on the couch.**

_**It was a quite walk to the park except of Jimmy's meaningless babble and Craig's answers ever now and then.**_

"**They are so sweet" I said as Jimmy and Arianna ran around each other in the sand box.**

"**When I have kids I hope the are half as great as Jimmy and Anna" Craig said as his camera shot a picture of me.**

"**Your supposed to be taking pictures of them not me" I gave a little scream.**

"**Sorry the camera couldn't resist" he joked. **

_**I pushed him into a pile of dead leaves and soon we were rolling in them. We were lying side by side in silence watching Jimmy and Anna play.**_

" **I don't know if I miss DeGrassi any more" he said turning to me.**

"**I miss some things about it" I said looking him in the eye. "But there was so much drama and Jimmy and me went through so much that now I think that it was better to move when we did.**

"**Yeah, I know what your saying. Remember I went through some of that drama with you" he said referring to the months we had went out.**

"**Gosh, I had forgot all about that" I sighed.**

"**Yeah" he said before he kissed me lightly. **


End file.
